


A Break

by Tommyboy



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in the life .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break

Al stepped out of the maintenance shed. He needed a break from Harris and Tinker. If the two could fix something between the two of them it would be a miracle, Al thought.

 

 

He palmed his dungarees side pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking a cigarette out of the pack he lit one up. If Dirk saw him he would get a lecture, but right now he needed the diversion, hence a smoke.

 

 

He wished that they weren't stateside. He would very much feel at home being at see, doing some more constructive than playing nurse made to Tom and Jerry. But this was land time. Dirk was off to training in Providence while he was stuck in Pensacola. He so did not want to be here. But Dirk was good at commanding, so off to command school he was sent to, while he was good at fixing things, thus trying to train Harris and Tinker about the compressors and support material.

 

 

Taking a drag on the cigarette, he had to smile on what Dirk would say if he saw him at that moment. The usual lecture included stunted growth, lung cancer, diminished air supply capacity, and the big one that got him, because he loved him.

 

 

That last one was a tricky one. You couldn't say outside with mixed company, or in their case, no company. Ir anyone had an ounce of what could be between them it would mean dire straits to the both of them.

 

 

Taking another huff, oh the scandal of it, Al thought. Yeah, Dirk's Dad would be so happy, not. His darling boy in a committed relationship with his friend, his male friend.

 

 

Musing some more, Al thought more on why he was smoking. He only did this when he was bored. And he was bored. There was no one to talk to at the beach house. He wasn't in the mood to play on the latest car that Dirk had acquisitioned to work on for the collection he was slowly amassing.

 

 

Wondering if he had enough patience to make it through the shift, he finished his cigarette. Returning to the warehouse, he found Harris and Tinker dismantling the back of the compressor. "You do remember how to put that back on?" Al asked.

 

 

"It can't be that hard." Harris replied.

 

 

Al shook his head. Both men failed to see the security screws that are used to secure the back panel from being tampered with. Basically you never take the back off the console; you approached it from the front.

 

 

"I'll let you ponder that for awhile. I'm going to run the computer to test the wench." He shook his head as he walked away from them and their pondering.

 

 

'How long do I have of this hell?' he wondered. 'If I survive this, Dirk will owe me a good bottle of Tequila, and I don't even drink the stuff.' Going off to his workbench, he listened as the boys figured out what they did. He chuckled when the guys said "fuck, now what do we do," and started calling for Al for help.


End file.
